Talk:Tina Lawton
Their Respective Ages? Okay now, is Charlie "17" or "18"? The article states both! As for Tina, I recall her being merely "17" herself, hence her "being closer to Charlie's own age" as opposed to beign the same age. By the way, in the 2009 movie doesn't Chekov state his own age as being "17"? If so note that's he's not a cadet! Leo Star Dragon 1. 05:29, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Dialogue in states that Charlie was 17. Tina's age was not mentioned, merely that she was "someone your Charlie's age". One can interpret that literally or assume Rand was generalising a bit. I personally think the possibility of Tina being under 18 is not as big of deal as the background note makes out. In canon, she's around 17, and I think the main body of the article properly reflects that.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Costuming error Should there be a note mentioning that her wearing sciences blue is a possible costuming error? Every single other yeoman shown on screen, both on TV and film, has been shown wearing operations colors. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 17:20, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :That would be a nitpick unless there is documentation that it is an error- we don't deal in what is "possible". 31dot (talk) 17:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) "Noting an occurrence that contradicts a well-established fact is not a nitpick, but carefully consider where it should be placed, and don't criticize." I think yeomen wearing operations colors is well-established, so I don't think it's a nitpick. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 18:13, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Where was it said that yeoman cannot possibly wear blue? 31dot (talk) 18:47, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Crusher and Data have both commanded the Enterprise-D, and they wore blue and yellow, not the red of command at that time, when they did it. Couldn't someone serve as a yeoman without being assigned to the operations division?31dot (talk) 19:02, September 27, 2012 (UTC) All I'm saying is that if all but one are shown in operations colors, then it seems Lawton is the exception to the rule and would be a costuming error. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 19:35, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :We shouldn't claim it's an "error" unless we know for certain that it is. There could be any number of reasons she wore blue. If there's a way to word it without claiming it's an error, I could live with that. 31dot (talk) 19:43, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::What is with Yeoman Smith? Tom (talk) 19:50, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Completely correct with my theory, though it's simultaneously a costuming error as well. Note that the assignment patch is an operations patch, albeit misplaced in time. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 00:34, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :That's kinda the point. It's "your theory" in this case that it's an error. That's why if we note some sort of difference in what this yeoman wears, it shouldn't be characterized as an error. 31dot (talk) 00:43, September 28, 2012 (UTC)